DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): BSC CityLab Satellite: Biotech for Students and Teachers will build on the highly successful partnership among CityLab of the Boston University School of Medicine, two local school districts (Bridgewater-Raynham and Brockton), the Partnership Advancing the Learning of Mathematics and Science (PALMS) Southeast Regional Provider and Bridgewater State College. BSC faculty in the Biology Department, Chemistry Department, and the School of Education and Allied Studies will build upon this base to expand the activities in Grades K-4. We will also increase the numbers of school districts participating in the program, and strengthen the participation of students preparing to be teachers. During this project, we will attempt to validate the importance of hands-on experience to the formation of knowledge of content and understanding of the process of scientific discovery for students Grades K-12 and their teachers, and for preservice teacher preparation students and their college instructors. The activities of this project will have immediate effects on 6000 students in Grades K-4, at least 125 students in Grades 5-8, another 125 students in Grades 9-12, 1500 preservice teacher preparation students at BSC, 350 in service teachers and at least 30 faculty involved with teacher preparation at BSC. In addition, 1200 students in Grades K-8 will use the "Lending Laboratory" sets. Two new components will also result from this project: a CityLab curriculum for Grades K-4 and a highly-sophisticated evaluation model.